


I thought I lost you

by EllacottStrike



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllacottStrike/pseuds/EllacottStrike
Summary: Robin suffers an attack and Strike is very worried about her.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Ilsa Herbert & Nick Herbert & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	I thought I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second One Shot I write and, again, forgive me if I have a grammatical error (I'm not fluent in English yet!).
> 
> So folks, recently I thought about this accident plot that triggers worry and an inevitable kiss. It's a cliché, I know, but I believe everyone likes a cliché... Let me know if you like it!

Before getting up that morning, Robin had a bad feeling. It was a very strange feeling, which she had done only twice in her life. The first was when she was still a teenager, when she found out that her grandmother had passed away. The second was the day she was attacked by the man with the monkey mask.

She checked her cell phone before leaving the house, if something bad happened to someone in her family she would already know. With a tired sigh she decided it was just a reflection of the day before, which was completely exhausting. It was no big deal.

It was about 6 am when she took the car key she had rented the day before and went out the front door. She and Strike would infiltrate a party in York, and pass themselves off as successful executives to gather information regarding the partner of the agency's current most profitable client. He was suspecting that his partner was passing confidential information to competing companies. Both detectives would pretend to be representatives of a multinational in order to catch the guy in the act.

She unlocked the car and got in, throwing her bag into the passenger seat. It was still dark, Nissan was the only car parked at the curb and that cheered Robin up. Despite being experienced at the wheel, she hated to maneuver the car among other parked cars.

Taking one last look at her cell phone, she turned a key to start the car and nothing happened. This caught her attention. The car, which had worked perfectly well the day before, showed no sign of life.

She pulled out the key and tried again, and this time, something that shouldn't have happened.

Suddenly, through the cracks in the heater, white smoke came out. Senseless, nothing that was happening and a wave of panic consuming her, she tried to walk out the door, to no avail.

Neither the door nor the window was giving in to her efforts to open them and more and more smoke was coming out of the heaters. She fails to call for help on the empty, dark street.

Feeling suddenly weak and without enough oxygen, she pressed the button that opened the sunroof and gave one last impulse to get out of the car when the sunroof miraculously opened.

She felt her muscles ache and a lack of oxygen in her lungs was making them burn. She couldn't say for sure how much time had passed since the moment when smoke started to appear until the moment when she dragged herself out of the car that was about to go up in flames.

With her lungs screaming for oxygen and her last remnants of strength, she dragged herself up the stone sidewalk until she was an increased distance from the car, which was now on fire.

Her eyes were blurred, she corrects to see small figures in the distance that could be deduced that they were people leaving their homes in order to find the source of the strong odor of burnt metal. The last thing Robin remembered from that moment before she fell unconscious was a loud noise that was very reminiscent of an explosion.

///

It was 7:15 am when Strike had a call from Ilsa.

She was nervous and stuttered a lot, he could barely understand, but as words "Robin", "Nick" and "hospital" were more than enough to freeze his spine.

He had been waiting for Robin for about 40 minutes, already existing, texting and calling twice. He had deduced that her cell phone had no power, it never crossed her mind that she had been in an accident.

With his head pounding with pain and short answers to Ilsa who was still on the other lake on the line, Strike took a taxi and went straight to the hospital. In a half-desperate and half-choked voice, he begged the driver to take a deep step, promising twice the value of the race.

The detective did not know how serious the accident had been. Ilsa was so nervous on the phone that she just said that it was something related to car problems, and that she had no news about Robin's painting, just having a quick call from Nick warning her.

Strike had already made his way from Denmark Street to that hospital, but on that day hospital the 10-minute trip seemed like 10 hours, at each closed sign he felt more dizzy and desperate. He didn't want to panic, he didn't want to imagine Robin seriously injured in a hospital bed, but the slightest mention of it made his heart squeeze to the point that it almost hurt.

When the taxi finally arrived at the hospital, Strike threw a 50-pound note without caring for change. He just jumped out of the car and started running inside. His nervousness anesthetized him from the discomfort in his leg, which had worsened with a short run to the reception.

The entire journey from reception to the room where Robin was seemed to have passed in slow motion, and the moment he saw her sitting and conscious on the bed in that hospital, he experienced a wave of relief that he had never felt before. It was as if all the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders in an abrupt way, letting him float with an unexpected lightness.

There was someone in the room with her, but the moment they look at each other's eyes, everything around them disappeared. Striding to the bed, Strike sat up and pulled Robin into his arms. He didn't care if the other person in the room was a doctor, a family member, or the fucking queen. He only cared that Robin was fine and in his arms.

He could hear her crying on his shoulder and it only made him tighten. With a forced and embarrassed laugh he realized that he himself had tears in his eyes.

After what could have been the most precious minutes of their existence, they finally moved away.

\- I ... - Strike tried to formulate a line of thought, with Robin's hands in his - For a moment I really thought you...

Robin shook his hands, he didn't finish the sentence.

\- For a moment, I also thought I wasn't going to escape - she gave a forced laugh.

\- Listen, I... - he looked her in the eyes - You are really very important to me and...

He didn't know what the hell he was doing. Suddenly, everything he kept in the most hidden corner of his heart in recent years wanted to come out.

\- I really thought I lost you and it was kind of desperate and. .. - he now faced a point beyond her, unable to look her in the eye - just never give me that damn scare again, all right?

He pulled her into a hug again. It lasted a shorter period of time, as Robin broke it to look him in the eye.

She raised her bandaged hand on his face and wipes away a tear that he doesn't even feel has fallen. And then she just kissed him.

That was not the kiss he spent so much time imagining. It was not desperate, as he imagined it would one day be. It was calm and slow, and he could feel in that moment that everything he felt was returned with the same intensity.

It was wonderful.

They can kiss for hours that Robin wouldn't complain about. All the stress spent in the last hour was forgotten by the time she entered her partner's arms. It almost feels like home.

The shortness of breath made them separate and stick their foreheads together. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, until the door behind Strike was opened and someone forcibly coughed, making them look over there.

Whoever was in the room with Robin when he came in, had gone out and closed the door. Now the two were looking at Nick and a Scotland Yard officer with a notepad in hand.

Nick gave Strike a half-sympathetic smile and turned to Robin.

\- This is Officer O'Connor and he came to take notes for the start of the car sabotage investigation.

Cormoran stayed by Robin's side during the entire interview with the cop and, if it were up to him, he would stay by her side protectively until the damn bastard who had done that to her was thrown in jail.


End file.
